


knife

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Death, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Possession, Suicide, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: taeyong, alongside his lover, tries to bring back his possessed brother no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Kudos: 5





	knife

“johnny! don’t you recognize us?” taeyong pleads, the vigor in his words repaid by the vigor of the sword. he does his best to parry, ignoring the pang in his heart when he remembers how things once were. oh, how he wishes times could have remained as simple as they were back then. he never thought they’d cross sabres anywhere outside the training grounds.

blades clashed noisily, filling the dark night with flashes of silver as bright as the moonlight they’re cast in. the trees sway in the chilly breeze that does nothing to soothe how his heart burns with worry. taeyong attempts to put up a fight, but it’s clear even to the untrained eye how much he’s lagging behind. when johnny pushes forwards he stumbles too far back, overwhelmed by the pure strength. somehow, he’s not surprised. he had never been the best in the battlefield, never then and certainly not now. he never needed to be the best with johnny around always ready to protect him.

“he really is possessed!” a shrill clang resounds in the air as doyoung puts himself between his lover and his brother-in-law, holding a defensive stance while taeyong struggles to get back up. bless doyoung for remaining with him even in such a terrifying situation. maybe it would’ve been better if he left, if they ran away and guaranteed their safety. it’s a shame love is as blinding as it is empowering, because while they stand braver fighting alongside each other they fail to see the hopelessness of the situation in the first place. poor taeyong, drunk on both platonic and romantic love, is forced to pay the price for hopeful thinking. 

doyoung may arguably be the most calculating in his movements among them three, but no amount of thinking can prevent an accident. there’s nothing he can do about the rocky terrain around them nor how he trips on it. if this happened back then, johnny would laugh and scold them lightly for being careless before helping them back up. however, this isn’t practice, there aren’t any second chances. this isn’t johnny, there’s no kindness to be given. 

instead, retribution is swift and unforgiving, nothing like the gentle older brother taeyong knew. 

it’s interesting how human life is so fickle. all it took was a single misstep to rip apart taeyong’s everything. all it took was a single plunge of sharp metal to snuff out the kim doyoung that had powered through more agonizing ordeals in all his twenty-four years. all it took was a man with a weapon to turn taeyong’s world on its axis. 

fittingly, that’s all it takes to bring down johnny too.

the silence that comes after two bodies hit the cold hard ground is deafening. it gives him the room to think that he doesn’t want. he doesn’t want to think about the way own his brother struck down his lover, or how he retaliated by doing the same. he doesn’t want to think about how this was logically the correct choice, especially when countless religious items and rituals hadn’t worked. johnny’s soul is finally free of intruders, but at what cost?

there’s no use dwelling on it further. the price was paid, the deed was done. the blood of his beloved are already on his hands no matter how hard he begs for it to go away. they’re gone. they’ll remain gone. there’s no bringing them back. he has nowhere else to go, so really there’s only one thing left for him to do. 

taeyong puts himself at the mercy of the very sword that took away everyone dear to him.

**Author's Note:**

> you know. usually i don't use archive warnings, or i make their fates unclear and up for interpretation but... this? i can't even sugarcoat this. it's just pain. and death. a lot of death.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
